Welcome to Amestris
by Ashen735
Summary: I awaken in Amestris during the events of FMA. What has changed now that I'm here? What will change now that I'm here? And how will I interact with everyone? This is a little something I started and HOPE to continue, but we'll see. For now, Enjoy what is given. Rated M for now. Pairings may or may not occur, we will see as I write.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Warm Welcome

I awoke to the sound of the wind and the feeling of a cool breeze against my face. I opened my eyes from the darkness to find myself in a meadow. A beautiful meadow with flowers and grass. The meadow was about as vast as a football field and surrounded by trees on all sides.

"Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here? Christ and I had to go to work today!" I cried as I scrambled for my phone, which turned out to be in my pocket. Looking at it however I found that the thing had no signal, "Perfect..." I mumbled as I stood up and started for the forest without any knowledge of which way I was going since the sun was in the middle of the sky.

Walking through the woods however, I found a stream where I took a quick sip and tried getting my location on the phone, only to find that I couldn't get the GPS to work. "Damn, I'm so downloading a freaking compass app when I get back," I said aloud now taking in my location just before I heard yelling in the distance and some gunfire being shot off.

"I'm probably going to regret this later," I thought as I started in the direction of the gunfire.

"GET DOWN!" Cried Havoc as the squad of soldiers he was yelling at dropped just as a spray of bulletfire riddled the ground behind them. "MOVE IT!" he cried again when there was a pause in the firestorm.

"Havoc what's going on!?" demanded a familiar voice. Havoc knew the voice well since being assigned to his unit way back when.

"Colonel Mustang, our men don't have enough support to hold the left flank. We need reinforcements, or we need to retreat and regroup."

"Agreed, the town has been completely evacuated and the defenses have been reinforced. We should be able to hold there long enough for the main force to catch up to us."

"Alright boss, I'll take what men I can and provide cover for the retreat," finished Havoc before he started bellowing out more orders to some soldiers.

I was getting closer to the fighting, an easy conclusion to come to when the noise was loud enough to pop your eardrums, but I couldn't tell where the forest would end. The brush was so dense it made site difficult, even for someone who had grown up and lived on a farm with nothing but a forest behind his house and a bunch of fields in the front and on the sides.

Suddenly a noise came from up ahead and yells and screams were being shouted. I made out the sounds of heavy footsteps as though people were running, when suddenly the brush in front of me blew up and a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes slammed into me. I recovered quickly and tried to roll away, but I got tangled up with him and only ended up causing us both to roll under some brush as more footsteps stopped next to us.

I heard words being spoken, but couldn't make out what was being said, because of the strange accent the man had. The men however seemed to be in a hurry so they ran back the way they had come with the gunfire.

The man suddenly jerked back into the open to grab his rifle, picked it up, and pointed it back in my direction, "Okay out! Now!" he said in a low voice so as not to be heard.

I complied and crawled out from the brush with my hands up. "Whoa their cowboy take it easy. I'm not here to fight or hurt anyone. Frankly I don't even know where I am," I replied as I looked at him before I realized who the man was, "Havoc?" I asked uncertainly.

"Have I met you before?" he asked and understanding dawned on me and I realized my situation.

"No, but this is gonna be tough to explain. What's going on here. Who are you fighting?" I asked as he looked me up and down with a careful eye while slowly lowering his gun slightly.

"Creta. How do you know my name if we've never met?" he asked.

"Well... you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you and there's quite a bit of an explanation to go with it, but I don't think you've got the time to listen to that right now, good news though. I'm not an enemy. Bad news. I doubt I'll be able to help you with your search for the right woman." I stated and was answered with a raised eyebrow and an opening of the mouth as he was about to ask a question before a stray bullet came dangerously close to hitting one of us, causing me to jump.

"Fine, but you're going to have a lot to answer for when we get to the Colonel," as we began to run in the opposite direction of the fight.

I honestly don't have a clue as to how long we had been running for, but when we finally stopped we were both out of breath which made me happy to know that I could keep up with an Amestrian soldier. When I caught my breath well enough I studied the location we were at. We had made it outside of the forest and on top of a hill quite a distance away from a small town. That was the good news.

The bad news was that the town was in the middle of being assaulted on three sides, one of which being the side we currently were on which meant we were now staring at a field of soldiers. Luckily enough for me I had enough sense to drop at the same moment Havoc did.

"Friend's of yours?" I asked with a glance at him and was rewarded with a slight smile that was barely noticeable.

"Don't know the ones trashing my lawn," he replied.

"Must be the new kids on the block. Guess we'll have to teach them a little respect for their neighboors huh?"

"We? Look I don't know if you can even fight."

"Meh, details. Look if we head around that'll take a few hours. If we cut straight through maybe ten minutes, assuming we can just walk right on up to the front door."

"Guess it's around we go then," he said looking as we started to crawl back into the forest.

Walking through the forest around the battlements was pretty smoothe sailing until we hit the first patrol. We ducked down just in time as they walked past us. Huh? There's only two of them. We could probably take them, I thought as I looked at Havoc who had his rifle raised ready to take a shot. I raised my hand over the gun and lowered it gently causing him to look at me questioningly. I replied in turn by looking up at the tree we were under. The tree was covered in branches from top to bottom which was why it was so easy for us to hide. I could easily get to the top without them noticing if Havoc could bring them over.

He seemed to understand what my look meant and he shook his head at me. I nodded once slowly to emphasise that I was certain and then held out my hand. He shook his head furiously believing he knew what I was asking for. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the knife that was sheathed on his belt and took it. He looked at me questioningly as I put the knife in between my pants and my back then put my shirt over top of it so that it couldn't be seen. I then motioned for Havoc to go in the tree. He slowly nodded his head in understandment before quietly climbing up it.

I have to admit, I was pretty impressed that a guy as tall and built as Jean could climb as quietly as he could, until I remembered that he'd grown up in a rural village, much like myself. That meant he hadn't had much else to do out in his hometown except shoot guns and explore the forests. I slowly walked out of the bush where the Patrol had stopped to take a smoke. The two men noticed me walking up and pointed their rifles at me while yelling in their language. Thankfully it didn't sound like anything I'd heard before so I replied in kind with a language I knew just enough of to get by.

"Que?" I asked with a confused look on my face and continued talking in Spanish. One of them must have known English, or Amestrain, because he seemed to realize that I wasn't speaking in the enemy's language and lowered his gun a bit before walking over to me just within arms reach. Perfect.

I struck just then by spinning inside his reach and too close for his gun to be effective and though I couldn't tell it was Havoc's shot I knew he had taken it and removed the other as a threat.

The one next to me however wasn't void of training and tried to step back, only to have his rifle grabbed and pulled up before being kneed in the stomache. The fist fight that insued wasn't as glamorous or drawn out as I had been expecting, because I somehow managed to get the man into a submissive position, thanks to my father's lessons in self defense, while Havoc had worked his way down the tree and to my position.

Looking down at the man I had pinned, Havoc slammed the butt of his rifle into the man's face, knocking him out cold allowing me to finally get up and hand his knife back.

"Now where did you learn how to fight like that?" he asked me as he searched the two men's belongings for extra ammo and food while I grabbed both of their knives and pistols as well as a rifle for myself that seemed familiar in my hands. The design was very similar to an SK design which suited me fine, since my father had one and had taught me how to shoot it.

"My father taught me how to defend myself in hand to hand combat as well as how to shoot a gun," I replied as I checked the magazine, which was full.

"Happen to grow up in a rural part of town?" he asked.

"Straight up farm raised," I replied and he simply smiled before grabbing the pack of cigarettes the two had been sharing and mumble something about them being cheap.

It took us about an hour and a half before we finally made it to the town between the patrols and the long crawl through the fields so we wouldn't be seen. When we made it to the edge of the city we called out to the men stationed on the large machine gun emplacements to let them know we were friendly and coming out of hiding.

"Finally, Lieutenant the Colonel's been asking about you since the regrouping," said one of the soldiers as we walked into the town.

"I'll let him know I'm back," replied Havoc as he walked with the soldier and I in tow, "and take this man somewhere safe for the moment. He's a civilian that was caught in the crossfire."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the man before motioning for me to follow him.

"Whoa hold on Havoc. Your just going to have me bunker down until this whole fight just blows over?" I asked.

"Hopefully not if I have anything to say about it. You proved to be one hell of a reliable fighter out there." he replied, "But for now I need you to wait until I can get the Colonel to okay the temperorary conscription before getting you back to that talk we need to have."

With that as my answer I merely frowned and nodded and followed the other soldier who held out his hands for the weapons I had. Yeah I probably wouldn't want a sketchy new civilian holding a gun either, I thought as I handed him the rifle, pistols, and ammo I had. He looked at the knives expectantly when I didn't hand them over.

"I need some form of protection if shit hits the fan," I stated. The statement won me a small smile from the soldier as he started walking to the most stable building in the town.

"Heh, got a good head on your shoulders there boy," said the man and it was then that I started to study my surroundings. Including the soldier that was leading me to safety.

The man was a bit taller than me, but not as tall as Havoc. He was stocky, but not chubby and his helmet was big enough to cover his eyes leaving me with only his strong square jaw and crooked nose to look at when I talked to him face to face. His voice was gravelly and sounded of a veteran's experience.

The time that went by wasn't too long, but seemed to drag on relentlessly thanks to the noise outside from the loud explosions. For the most part I was simply waiting for a mortar shell to find a lucky mark, me, as I waited for Havoc and his CO. Roughly ten minutes went by before Havoc showed back up with Mustang in tow shadowed by, a very beautiful, Riza Hawkeye. "Colonel, this is him," started Havoc as he stood off to the side and motioned towards me.

The Colonel looked from Havoc to me and our eyes met as he walked over holding out his hand to shake. Before he made it to me I took a moment to gauge his height. He wasn't taller or shorter than me, in fact it may have been just the situation, but I could swear he and I were eye to eye level in height. After my brief glance analysis I took the offered hand, squeezed, and shook it while also noting that he'd removed his glove from this hand to shake. His grip wasn't very firm for someone with military experience. Probably because he is an alchemis, I thought to myself. "Havoc tells me you can put up a fight, and that you know a bit more than might be good for you," he said looking at me with a stern and thoughtful face, looking me up and down to get a read.

"I can fight for sure, but I can also read," I replied motioning at the name 'Mustang' on his uniform. Mustang looked from himself to Havoc, double checking himself to see if Havoc was in fact wearing his name on his uniform. He was, to my thankful relief.

"Good to know mister..." he trailed off for me to finish.

"Nash. Avery Nash," I finished for him.

"Nash, well mister Nash I hope you are as good as Havoc seems to think you are. I need another body out here and if your volunteering I'll take what I can get, but I need to keep these fires out and down so it doesn't burn up our supplies and set off any delicate explosives." I was about to ask him why he couldn't do it, being the flame alchemist, but thought back to that comment he made earlier and decided to simply say.

"Really Colonel? I haven't seen any fires since I got here. Maybe something else would be better suited. Your men seem to have that under wraps," I finished not wanting to give too much of what I knew away too early. Mustang merely nodded once and smiled.

"Strong fighter, attentive, and a strong sense of awareness. I already like you," Mustang said smiling before continuing, "Stick with Havoc He'll keep you busy though all of this."

Smiling I watched him go and caught the Hawk's eye and just before she turned to go I gave a brief and barely noticeable wink. She glanced back once as she left for a double take. I turned to Havoc when they left and straightened my back ready to get started and simply do something rather than wait for a lucky hit from my new enemy. "I think he actually likes you," said Havoc.

"Well he did SAY he liked me," I replied.

"You don't have to pretend to be a simpleton around me Avery, I already know you know more than your letting on with Mustang." I simply shrugged in response to the comment and asked waited for him to give me something to go on. "Alright, here we go I'm going to need you to work with Sergeant Decker here. He knows the ropes and will keep you out of trouble and teach you a little," finished Havoc as he walked out of the tent leaving me to stare at the older veteran.

"Something tells me we won't be pulling out rifles and blazing lead down on the Cretans," I said looking at him somewhat blankly.

"Be thankful. This means you won't be on the recieving end of a barrel," he sad as he walked outside with me not far behind.

"Could I at least have a pistol and a clip?" I asked and he looked back with a smile.

"You may have the Lieutenant's trust to help out and the Colonel's okay, but I'm responsible for what you do which means I don't want to be responsible for the bullet you may or may not shoot in my back. I may have said you have a good head on your shoulders kid, but that makes you dangerous just as much as it makes you helpful," he finished as we continued on.

The next eternity was Decker and I running supplies to the front and back. He'd carry the rifles while I carried the ammo keeping me from getting a firearm of my own. I'm still not sure how long we ran back and forth, only that it was probably our eighth trip from the front that my back started to hurt when there was a huge explosion from the right flank and in poured a few dozen Cretan soldiers firing and swinging at the Amestrians.

Decker quickly dropped down behind a barrel pulling me with him and began loading his rifle. I pulled out the knife I had and waited. After a few eternal moments Decker popped his head up and fired off one round. Then a second. Then a third. Then ducked down just as I felt a bullet hit the barrel behind me causing my heart to start pumping and feeling the adrenaline run through me as the world started to slow down.

A soldier came in sight peering over the barrel looking down at Decker while Decker fumbled with his rifle trying to fix something with it. The soldier rose up and pointed the rifle down at Decker. I jumped and pushed the rifle up as the soldier shot. I took the rifle in both my hands and smash the butt of it down on the soldiers face. He released the rifle allowing me to bring it around in a swing and smash it against his head again. I ducked. The world began to move a little faster as I came to grips with what had happened.

Decker smiled and patted me on the shoulder before pulling back on the bolt of his rifle and letting an empty shell fly out, unjamming the rifle. He then looked at me and nodded over the barrel. I nodded back in understandment and we both braced ourselves. He moved his mouth slowly, or maybe it was fast. I don't remember. Everything was moving slowly for me. ONE. TWO. THREE. We both pushed ourselves up at the same time aiming our rifles at the remaining soldiers and laid waste. I shot only three. Decker maybe shot six before we both dropped down again.

Not a minute later, or was it a second, we heard a voice shout, "CLEAR!" and we peeked out over the barrels. It was clear the attack had been routed. Decker jumped up and pulled me up with him. He shouldered his rifle and I did the same. We both ran over to help set up barricades and fortify the breach before another attack could be made.

The next thirty minutes, or hour, went by in a blurr of activity as I helped others fix the breach. After putting the last sandbag up Decker walked up to me and held out his hand with a smile. Believing I know what it was he wanted I unshouldered the rifle and held it out to him. "Nah, keep it. You proved to me your a good kid and I can trust you to watch my back," he said still holding out his hand. I took it, gripping him at the forearm rather than his hand and he returned the grasp in kind without missing a beat and we walked back to the supplies and started to pick up supplies to keep going with our routine when Havoc came by.

"Hold up you two," he said as he approached, "I need you two up over on the right flank to help them there after that last hit." Decker and I nodded in reply and grabbed some extra ammo and supplies before making our way over to the right flank with Havoc.

The next hour or so went by relatively uneventful, well as uneventful as a battlefield can get anyway, as the three of us sat there and made small talk before I heard a loud rumbling sound. Havoc and Decker seemed to hear it too as their heads looked up a little and started looking around when someone shouted. "Hey! It's the 14th armored cavalry!" his shout was followed by shouts from all around as everyone popped their heads up to the sounds of tanks firing and looking we could all see the tanks rolling in on the enemy as the Cretans all picked up and ran faster than I thought possible.

With a sigh of relief I felt two very distinct hands clap on my shoulders and looking from left to right I saw Decker cheering on one side while Havoc was looking at me and smiling. "Congrats on your first battle and first Victory Mr. Nash," He said before letting go and walking away to find the Colonel no doubt.

The next few minutes went by quickly and without incedent as the 14th armored cavalry finished their cleanup and Havoc approached with a smile on his face. "Well it looks like we are headed back to Cetral command. Mr. Nash you ready to head out?" he asked looking at me.

"Now?" I asked a little confused and he replied with a nod, "Sure. I guess. Lets get to it then," I smiled as Havoc and Decker walked with me to the station where Mustang and Hawkeye were waiting.

"Well kid hopefully I'll be seeing you around," Decker said with a smile as he held out an empty shell," I looked at him with confusion.

"You aren't coming with?" I asked and he shook his head while placing the empty shell in my hand.

"I'm not a part of Mustang's crew. I was temporarily stationed under Havoc while he was here until the new officer came in. That there is the shell that jammed my rifle and damn near got me killed when you saved me. Hold on to that and let it remind you to stay light on your feet and to keep your head on straight," he smiled and I took the shell as he turned and walked away while waving. Waving back I got on the train and made for a seat next to Havoc, unsure where else to sit. Events were certainly moving by quicker than I'd thought they would, but I guess that happens when your in a war zone.

As I waited for the train to pull out I felt the adrenaline wear off and every bruise and ache in my body hurt three times more than they had and exhaustion fell over me. I couldn't sleep though, not yet. I needed to figure out what I was going to say when we got to central and how I was going to tel Mustang about what I knew if I was going to tell him anything or lie. Though lying wouldn't do me much good nor would it make me friends, but I couldn't tell him everything. I have knowledge that could save people. Maybe I should tell him everything, but that would change the events that were to come and make what knowledge I have void. No I can't tell him everything, but I can tell him I have knowledge that can help his team and him achieve his goals.

I smiled to myself. I didn't know what exactly I would tell him, but I now had a guide line, an idea of what to say and I could work out the details after a decent sleep. I need sleep so I don't screw it all up from exhaustion. Not a minute after the train started moving I began to feel the darkness sweep over me and I let unconciousness take me while many others on the train did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Train Food and Amber Eyes

The sound of the train whistle brought me back to the realm of conciousness with a start as I awoke by sitting up a little faster than I expected smashing my face into the chair in front of me. A moment later, as I brought me head back up with my eyes closed holding the bridge of my nose, I could feel a shadow loom over my face. Opening my eyes I looked to see who I'd disturbed.

The face staring back at me was beautiful. Her deep brown eyes looked down at me fierecely and her medium length hair pulled up in a bun with the bottom part flared up and out a bit to give the distinct impression of a bird's tail feathers.

Lt. Riza Hawkeye opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed me holding the bridge of my nose and softened her expression a bit. "Are you alright Mr. Nash?" she asked and I began to apologize.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry Miss," I began remembering I shouldn't know her name quite yet, "I guess the recent activity at that village must have worked up more of my nerves than I originally thought. I hope I didn't disturb you by waking you or anything." I finished this statement smiling apologetically while wriggling the bridge of my nose a bit to make sure I hadn't broken anything. Aside from the tears watering my eyes as a reaction, I felt fine.

Riza replied with a slight reassuring smile of her own, "Oh no you're fine. I was already awake," she said looking down at the person next to her and then to the other participents in the cart, "Though it's good to know that someone else in the cart isn't such a heavy sleeper," she said as her eyes rested on Havoc who was sleeping in the chair next to me.

Smiling back I looked up at here, "Honestly I usually am, but like I said my nerves seemed to be worked up," I finished as my nose caught the scent of something absolutely delicious causing my stomache to growl with hunger. Riza heard this and smiled a bit more before saying.

"Would you like to walk with me and grab some food from the food cart?" she asked as I looked up and smiled at her invitation.

"Are you sure that'd be okay? After all I'm not officially military." I said not sure if it would be okay.

"Oh I don't think anyone will mind and if they ask just tell them you're with the Colonel. I'll vouch for you for now."

"Than I'd love to miss. Though, shouldn't you stay with your CO?" I asked taking a chance with what I knew, hoping she'd dismiss any cautious thoughts as me merely being acutely attentive to detail.

She looked down at the person next to her and frowned slightly, "I think he'll be fine for now," she finished as she walked out from her seat and waited for me to follow her. I got up and looked down at my clothes. The grey Jeans were a little wrinkled and the tight fitted black sports shirt had ridden its way up to my belly button so I pulled it down and brushed of my pants before motioning for her to lead the way.

When we came to the cart she opened the first door that led out and I quickly meaneuvered myself so that I cut in front of her with a smile as I spun around her. Her expression was actually cute as she seemed slightly surprised that I was capable of doing this while on a moving train in between carts and all without touching her. That face was quickly replaced with an approving smile as she noticed me holding the door for her and walked in first with me close behind her. "I hope you aren't expecting a thank your or a token of appreciation," she said as we entered.

Scoffing and grasping my chest as I feigned a hurt look I looked in her Amber eyes and said in a sarcastically dramatic tone, "Awh, how cruel can a lady be to a man who merely wishes to be a gentleman," I said, finishing my little show with a smile and a wink. I was, to my very great and yet pleasant surprise, actually rewarded with a slight giggle from her and a not so very slight slap across the shoulder. As we walked to the end of the cart where there was a nonexistant line awaiting some food.

The entire cart was actually rather empty. No one was here at the moment, save Riza and I and the cook who was looking at me expectanctly. Realizing I was holding the three of us up as Riza walked down the line with a tray, a plate, a glass, and some silverware, I quickly grabbed the essentials and asked him what was on the menu. The reply was gruff as he smiled at me from behind his bushy mustache, giving me the rundown of the menu.

When Riza and I had finished with the silverware we made our way down the buffet line that the Chef walked us down giving us generous serving amounts as we pointed out what we wanted. When we finished going down the line the chef gave me a quizzical look as he looked between our trays and it was here I noticed the serious difference in our diets.

Looking at her plate I could see a nice Steak twice the size I usually eat with baked beans, a roll, corn, an apple, and a salad. When I turned and looked at my plate I saw a pitiful site. I saw a chunk of salmon not even half as big as her steak, some shrimp, a roll, and a salad that was dwarfed by hers. "I think a bit of my manhood just died a little," I said aloud rewarding me with a laughing fit from the chef and a chuckle from Hawkeye as we made our way to a cheap looking booth.

Looking up as she pulled out a fork and knife to cut her steak up she began to speak, "I just realized I haven't introduced myself. My name is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," she said smiling slightly."

"Oh it's not too big of a deal. I'm sure Havoc would've gotten around to entroducing the Colonel's team at some time," I replied with a slight reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you're right," she replied still cutting up the steak into pieces while I grabbed my fork and knife and began to do the same.

We sat there eating for a time and though she had more food on her plate, she was putting it down at a pace that was obviously faster than my own. Despite putting down double of whatever I managed to put down she still managed to look dignified and, relatively, lady like about it keeping that professional exterior she always seemed to have.

It took about thirty minutes for us to finish our food, all the while making small talk inbetween mouthfulls. The questions were pretty innocent enough, but those were the difficult ones to answer because I didn't want to give too much away just yet so when she asked a question about what my father did for work, I'd reply that he's simply a mechanic to keep things simple, but of course it would lead into another question to learn more about me like, "Where did you grow up?" SHIT!, I thought as I looked up to meet her eyes.

Those Amber eyes stared back at me piercing into my own accusingly as they dove into my pools of dark brown. Despite the severity of what could happen I couldn't help but to think, She really does have some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh, before looking back before talking, "I used to live on a farm with my family. My father's family owned it the land and would rent it out to other farmers for a part of the profit," I said looking into those Amber eyes.

"What town was the farm by?" she asked trying to pin down a location.

This time I looked down letting myself feel a little sad and letting it show. "The town is pretty far away, foreign actually. I'm not entirely sure where the country is either."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean. I'm kind of lost. Listen when I was young I woke up in a strange location, one I wasn't familiar with. I ended up traveling a ways and had to make do with what I could and well..." I trailed off letting her imagination come to it's on conclusion. Technically I wasn't lying, and whatever she concluded would be better than whatever bullshit reason I could come up with for them to disect later.

Looking up those Amber eyes looked back no longer piercing me with accusations, but this time they held a certain dissapointment. Ah, damnit. I can't tell her everything... but maybe I should just tell her something. Just so I can earn a little trust. "Riza," I said and I saw her eyes change from dissapointment to surprise from me using her first name. "I can't exactly tell you where I'm from. I'm not lying, but there's a lot I'm not telling you either. I just don't want you to think I'm going to stab you or anyone else on the Colonel's team in the back. I'm here to help, and I know keeping secrets isn't the best way to work with others... But for everyone's safety I have to keep a lot of what I know to myself. At least for now, I don't know what I can tell you yet. I'm sorry," I finished my statement and was surprised when her eyes changed again. This time, those Amber eyes spoke of something else. Accaptance.

Smiling Hawkeye reached over and grabbed my shoulder and leaned in a bit, unknowingly teasing me with a scent, "That's all I needed to hear Avery. Thank you for giving me something so I can trust you," she whispered before letting me go and leaning back in her seat as I recognized the smell. Jasmine?

Raising my right eyebrow in a look of confusion I asked, "No gun to my head for an interrogation?" She smiled, a genuine smile before getting up with me following suite.

"For some reason I don't think it'd work on you. Besides," she started as her genuine smile turned into a teasing one, "What kind of lady would do something like that to a gentleman," she replied in a playful tone as she moved to take her tray.

Smiling back at her I stopped her and took it from her while picking up my own before saying, "What kind of Gentleman would I be to let a lady's hands come so dangerously close to getting dirty," I replied being rewarded with a roll from her Amber eyes.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a reacurring theme for us," she said as I dumped both trays of their contents in the trashcan and placed them on the dirty tray line.

Turning around, I looked directly at her before speaking again in a somewhat hurt voice with my hand to my mouth, "My acting isn't THAT bad is it?"

I was rewarded with a not so soft slap across my arm as she passed me by before she said, "No, but the whole lady thing may get old after awhile. I hope you find other ways to entertain us." Oh, I can think of a few other things, I thought with a mischevious smirk that seemed to get her attention, "Maybe the gun to the head interrogation WOULD be more entertaining," she mused. This time it was her chance to be rewarded as I laughed just loudly enough for her to hear.

When we entered the cart with the Colonel and his team we looked around to find that nearly everyone was awake except for Breda and a few other soldiers that I didn't recognize. As Riza and I entered what eyes were awake turned to watch us enter and from the looks of things this was unusual for some reason as the Colonel spoke, "I take it you found the food to be satisfactory?" he asked eyeing me intently.

I smiled back at the Colonel before looking back to Riza and saying, "The food was good, but I found the company to be far more pleasurable." Riza looked up at me her face straight and stern, but those Amber eyes filled with laughter and had I not known better, I would have thought I saw a blush on the first lieutenant's face.

Looking back however I could see Mustang's face had gotten a sterner than before, so keeping the smile I motioned my hand forward for Riza to continue ahead and bent down just a little before saying, "My Lady," and as she passed me her head tilted to the side ever so slightly and I could see the tip of a smile there before she looked back ahead and sat down.

Sitting down next to Havoc I felt him lean in to whisper something in my ear, "What happened between you two?" he asked

My reply was completely casual, "We had lunch and a pleasant conversation. Other than that, nothing else. Why?" I asked.

Havoc glanced over to the seat in front of him, "I think you may have gotten the Colonel a little hot and bothered under the collar," he said with a smile. I could only guess that Havoc thought it was funny to see the Colonel, the man who stole every girlfriend he managed to get and who was known as the biggest playboy in central command, bothered by a guy none of them hardly knew well having a casual lunch with his first lieutenant.

Not long after Havoc's little analysis did Riza and Mustang stand up and walk to the back of the cart. As Riza walked by her eyes met mine, those Amber eyes. I smiled back politely. When she passed I caught the Colonel's eye as well. They weren't nearly as welcoming. His coal colored eyes looked back at me sternly. My smile broadened ever so slightly for him as he walked by. This was going to be an interesting, entertaining, and most likely life threatening little adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't gotten to the good stuff, but I'm working my way up to it and it might take a couple more chapters, but I'll get there and when I do I'll hopefully have better names for these titles. On a side note this is a much longer chapter and I want to let readers know that the length of these chapters will continue to be inconsistent due to the frequency at which I write and how comfortable I write as I may go through brief periods of writing a ton and long periods of negligence depending on my interest in the story. Also, Don't forget to review. It will help. Maybe. Probably. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Explanations Then A Blonde Roast

As the hours dragged on while on the train I began to wonder if we'd ever get to central. Despite being lost in thought for most of the trip trying to think of ways to make an explanation for everything I was going to tell the Colonel believable, my backside was becoming very uncomfortable. The whistle blew loudly, again, and growing accustomed to the consistency of it's announcements I looked at Havoc who was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. How strange for me to be sitting next to the character of one of my favorite shows when I was younger. Man if I was fourteen again I'd be damn near fanboying over these guys. I thought to myself just before a shadow loomed over the two of us.

Looking to my left I recognized Roy Mustang standing over the two of us before he said, "Mr. Nash, Lieutenant Havoc," he began and without turning I heard Havoc grunt a 'Sir' of acknowledgment. "If you two would please follow me I'd like to find a more private location," he finished and he stepped aside for us to get up.

As I stood up to allow Havoc out of his seat I noticed that the entire Mustang Team was accounted for and out of their seats. Guess it's time for my explanation a little early, I thought to myself as I began to steal myself for the potential fiasco that was to come.

Following Roy we walked through two carts before entering a cart with private little rooms that had doors you could close behind you. Some of these rooms were already occupied, most marked by a soldier standing guard by the doors. Most likely they were trusted subordinates the occupants had stationed to keep unwanted ears from overhearing delicate information.

Finally finding an empty cabin of our own, Roy ushered everyone inside, everyone that is, except Falman. Roy stopped the tall man and whispered something to him causing the taller man to salute then disappear to the right of the door before Roy entered, closing the door behind him.

Looking directly at me as he sat down across from me with Havoc to my right he began to speak, "So, Mr. Nash. Care to elaborate a little more about who you are and why you're here?" he asked.

Looking back at the alchemist I smiled slightly as my nerves started working up a bit and only got worse when I began looking around at everyone else in the room. Havoc smiled and nudged me teasingly as though I was some high school friend that he was trying to get to talk about his secret crush or something. Breda was leaned in a bit looking at me expectantly while a set of Feury's eyes poked over his head curiously. When my eyes rested on Hawkeye's however, she gave me a private, reassuring, smile and her Amber eyes telling me that everything was going to be okay.

Taking a deep breath and sighing it out to steady myself, I looked back at Mustang before speaking, "I suppose that's only fair. After all, you guys have trusted me enough this far without holding a gun to my back." Slowly and cautiously I told them of where I was from. I told them the world I came from and the differences between our realms. I told them a little about my life and how I had dozed off before getting ready for work one day then waking up in the middle of that meadow.

Mustang took all of this in without a word. In fact not a single word was spoken by the entire team as I laid out who I was and how I'd arrived on their world. When I stopped speaking Mustang looked at me expectantly. Turning I saw the eyes of the rest of the team staring in a similar manner, save Feury who's eyes were more in awe at what he heard. Hawkeye stared back and merely nodded at me to continue. When I didn't Roy sighed. "That was quite the story Mr. Nash I must admit, but I'm afraid I must ask you a couple of very important questions. One: I know there's something you're not telling us and we need to know what it is before we can trust you," he finished his statement and waited.

Looking back I knew what he wanted from me and so, wetting my lips and clearing my throat I spoke again. "Yes, there is more I'm not telling you. But first I need to ask you a few questions of my own." As I finished Roy raised his eyebrow awaiting the question, This is it. The big question. His answer will tell me which story I'm in. "This will be a very personal question for you in particular, but the answer will allow me to continue to help you more so than without an answer at all." Mustang's brow furrowed slightly at these words. "During the Ishvalan rebellion, many orders were given and most were difficult to follow. Some, were impossible to carry out and remain sane," I said as his eyes narrowed a bit. "During the rebellion there were two doctors trying to help the Ishvalan injured. Both were Amestrian and weren't trying to hurt the Amestrian military in any way. Now during this time, the Amestrian military may, or may not have given a difficult order to carry out. The order may or may not have been to eliminate the doctors. These orders may or may not have been given to a Major Roy Mustang." When I finished this part of the sentence Roy's eyes shot open in surprise, but they didn't hold the eyes of a shell shocked "War Hero".

The expression on Roy's face quickly changed from surprise and had I not been looking for it I might have missed it as his stern exterior looked back at me before speaking. "I received no such orders," he said watching, "Was there any other questions?"

Not sure if he was giving the truth, I stared directly into his eyes challenging him to keep them directly locked on mine. They didn't waver. Smiling with a sigh of relief I continued with my questions now knowing exactly which story this was. "Very good that makes things far easier than you know," I said before continuing, "Alright, my next question is this," The answer to this question may or may not tell me where I am in the story. "How is your good friend Hughes?" I asked.

The reaction I got wasn't nearly as dramatic as I expected, to my sincere relief, as the Colonel raised his eyebrow questioningly, "Hughes? That man is just as long winded as ever." He finished the sentence while closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly before opening them again quickly, "Why? is he in some sort of trouble, Mr. Nash?" he asked speaking my name with an amount of emphasis one might expect from a threat.

I looked back at him, my smile broadening into a genuine and sincere grin, "No, not anymore," I said letting my shoulders droop down and allowing myself to slump in the seat a little. Unsure of what to make of my reaction Roy watched me expectantly as I continued with my questions. "Okay, Final question. Have you met two children that recently lost their mother?" I asked.

Roy's eyes narrowed and his mouth clenched before he spoke, "What do you know about them Mr. Nash?" he asked again using a slightly threatening tone.

I looked back and smiled a bit, "Relax Roy boy," I said teasingly, "I told you I'm here to help. Besides, losing one's mother after the disappearance of the father is a very tough thing to go through." I said, my smile fading from my face to a much softer frown.

Roy's reaction wasn't all too different from what I'd expected, honestly though I hadn't expected to get to the second question before he stopped me. "Mr. Nash, We are getting closer to Central so I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your questioning short. I need you to answer my original question." He said.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out to keep myself steady I told him how I knew what I knew very carefully, "Back home there's this book I read. It's a book about what happens in a world filled with Alchemy and it follows the story of two brothers. Two brothers who lose their mother and who attempt a not so successful transmutation," I said as Roy's expression remained the same. "In this story there are many characters that are named. This is how I know so much." I finished my sentence while looking at Roy to get a read. This time I found it difficult. He was stone to me.

Roy nodded once before speaking up, "Mr. Nash, I have but one last question for you to answer for me," Throughout this whole explanation I had been completely calm through it all, but now for some unknown reason to me I began to get nervous. My brow began to sweat and the room became very warm very quickly as I awaited the question. "Do you honestly expect me to believe all of what you've told me?" he asked and in my mind I went blank. I looked around the room at Havoc who was looking at me Incredulously as if he was unable to comprehend anything that was spoken earlier. Breda and Fuery didn't share a single similarity in their expressions. Breda sat there boring holes into me as though accusing me of lying while Fuery was looking at me blankly.

Seeing these reactions made my heart begin to beat very quickly and I could feel adrenaline begin to kick in. I didn't want to see what her expression would be. I didn't want to see her eyes piercing accusations into me like her bullets pierced the flesh of her targets. But I had to look. I had to find some form of hope that I wasn't completely screwed.

What I saw when my eyes fell upon those Amber gems stopped my heart and turned it to stone. I felt the Adrenaline subside and the room cool to it's correct temperature. I felt my face, which was coming so close to breaking out into fear, coat over with steal as I looked into her eyes. Hawkeye sat there and looked at me with the same Amber eyes she had during our conversation when we finished eating. Acceptance, but this time. This time I saw something more in them, I saw trust.

Looking back at Mustang I wet my lips that had dried during my ordeal and cleared my throat once more before I replied to his question. "Nope," I said, "I don't expect you to believe a damn thing of it."

Mustang looked at me and smirked, "Then how do you expect me to-" cutting him off with a shake of my head and a short laugh he stopped.

"Colonel, I don't expect you to believe a damn word of it, if only because I myself wouldn't believe it." I looked at him as I spoke with a sad smile.

Mustang's smirk quickly fell away before speaking again, "Then why bother with the story?" he asked.

My reply was simple, "Because it's the truth," I started, "and I have to hope you believe it."

The reaction to my words was something I wasn't expecting as he nodded and smiled this time before speaking, "Well, I guess you're lucky it was Havoc who found you and not someone else."

When he finished I looked at Havoc who was now smiling at me, "I'd trust him boss," he said turning to Mustang.

Mustang looked between the two of us before Riza's voice could be heard for the first time since we walked into the room, "Colonel, I think we should at least consider what knowledge Mr. Nash might have before dismissing it. After all, he says he's willing to help you to achieve your goals," Riza finished as she looked at me.

Mustang looked at his Lieutenants and smiled again, "I could always use another piece in the game. Well Mr. Nash you're lucky everyone here isn't sane." With that last sentence the room filled with the laughter of Mustangs subordinates and I looked at them and sighed in relief. "I'll have to pull some strings to get you citizenship in Amestris and then some more to have you recruited and assigned under me, I only hope you'll be worth it," he said as I looked at him before replying.

Knowing full well Roy had already evaluated me by the time we'd gotten on the train I replied"Roy boy, you wouldn't have bothered to let me on the train if you'd had any doubts about my worth."

My words must have caught Mustang off guard a bit because he looked at me a little surprised before speaking again. "I guess you do know more than what's good for you," he said as he looked out the window just before the whistle of the train blew. "Ah, looks like we've finally made it back to Central." He smiled and looked at everyone before standing up and ushering everyone out. We were all ready to get up and out of our seats by this point.

Stepping outside I took in the scenery of the train station as I followed Roy's team. It was reminisce of what it actually was for the time period. It felt like walking back in time to when I'd not been born yet and by whatever power brought me here was the feeling I felt as I saw everything was amazing.

Taking a moment as I watched all the people and stared at all these buildings I slowly became aware of this stupid grin on my face. I looked like a freaking tourist as I stood there looking from left to right almost frantically until I turned to Roy's team. They all looked back at me. Havoc, Falman, and Fuery all held confused looks on their faces while Breda snickered at the foolish look I had plastered to my face. Roy stared at me straight faced with an eyebrow raised while Hawkeye had her eyes closed with the hint of a smile on her face. "Enjoying yourself Mr. Nash," asked Mustang.

Looking back I didn't even bother to stop smiling, instead I just laughed a bit to myself before walking back and replying, "Get me a drink and I might just explain what that was all about." Now that the inner historian in me had his chance to make an appearance I decided to bring myself to look semi professional as I followed the team.

As we walked up to the main gate of the largest building I'd ever seen in my life I felt a sense of true awe as I looked up at it before hearing Roy speak up. "Alright Havoc I want you to stay with Avery outside until I give my report to Bradley," He said turning to Havoc and I. Havoc nodded and we watched the rest of the team walk into the building.

Turning to me Havoc pulled out a cigarette and put it up to his mouth before offering the pack to me and asking, "You smoke?" my reaction was probably not entirely what he was expecting.

Looking back and taking one of the little sticks out of the pack I held it up to my nose and took a whiff before replying as I was hit with a hint of tobacco, "Does it have nicotine?" I asked.

Havoc raised an eyebrow and nodded once before I pushed the stick back into the pack that still resided in his outstretched hand, "Then no." I finished the statement casually as he shrugged and put the pack back in his pocket.

Pulling out a lighter he brought it up to his cigarette. Lighting the end of the cigarette he inhaled deeply before closing the lighter and letting out a puff of smoke then turning back to me he began looking around at the other building on the opposite end of the road before something caught his attention. "Wanna grab a cup of coffee?" He asked as I looked over at the only coffee joint in sight.

The coffee shop was small, obviously, as it was sandwiched in between two much larger buildings. It had an outside little patio where a few patrons sat enjoying their beverages, but catching sight of what Havoc must have seen I smiled and replied, "I don't have any money,"

Havoc didn't take his eyes off his prize and he replied, "That's fine, I'll cover you. Besides I owe you for that little plan of yours when we ran into that patrol." Nodding I accepted his offer and we walked to the little cafe.

Sitting down at the cafe it wasn't long before we were greeted by a very cute waitress. Her brunette hair came down just below her shoulders and her bright blue eyes looked between the two of us as she began to speak. "Well hello, and welcome! How may I be of assistance today?" she asked pulling out a notepad with a pen awaiting our order.

Havoc looked up at her, or simply eye to eye with her since he was so tall, and said, "Well aren't you full of energy miss? I'll have a simple Coffee, something strong. Black." He said this with, from what I could guess, his best and most polite smile as she scribbled down his order.

"Oh it's just the caffeine, I had a cup not too long ago." Taking the chance as Havoc attempted to engage her in conversation I took in more details. The girl was wearing a white shirt, short sleeved with blue jeans. Her fingers were void of a single piece of jewelry, but there was something off about her ring finger. Noticing that there was a pale, ring shaped tan line, I took a look behind her.

From the Cafe was a young man, of about average height wearing a military uniform watching Havoc and the waitress. Looking at his bars I could tell he was an officer, but unsure of how high ranking he was I looked away and returned my attention to my oblivious friend and the hyped waitress.

The two had somehow gotten on the subject of movies before she seemed to remember that Havoc wasn't the only one at the table and turned her attention to me, "Oh my, I'm sorry sir. What would you like today?" she asked as I smiled back politely and gave her my order.

"Oh nothing too strong for me. I'll have a black Coffee with two shots of chocolate if you can spare any and a shot of cream. If you have any sugar I'll take three table spoons of that." I said as Havoc looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

As she scribbled down my order, Havoc leaned in a bit and spoke, "Hey Avery I don't mean to be rude, but you said you wanted something not so strong right?" he asked and I smiled back and nodded.

"Aye, Black is very weak," I replied as he looked at me.

"I don't think you know coffee very well," He said his smile broadening slightly.

"Ever had blonde before?" I asked him and his smile fell a little.

"You willing to turn this into a bet?" he asked me.

"Your week's pay against my first pay." I replied and he looked at me his smile broadening as he looked back at the waitress and changed his order to blonde. The waitress gave me a knowing smile and scribbled the change down before walking off with a slight skip in her step as I caught sight of a thin chain around her neck.

Turning back to Havoc I spoke up again, "Oh and one more thing Havoc. Do you see that officer in the cafe?" I asked and he replied with a nod of acknowledgment. "What rank is he?" I asked.

Havoc looked back at the officer to read the bars on his shoulder before replying, "That man's a captain," He said before asking, "Why?"

Leaning in I whispered to Havoc, "You may want to lay off on the flirting with our waitress. She's engaged."

Havoc's face went a little pale before he shook his head a bit, "Wait she wasn't wearing a ring."

"She had a tan line on her ring finger. It wasn't broad enough to be a band so I'm guessing it's an engagement ring," I said as he looked at me.

"That could mean anything, a woman wouldn't remove their ring at work." Havoc said this with absolute certainty.

I looked at the poor lieutenant with a sad heart as I could tell how frustrating this must be for him. "Havoc, most waitresses, bartenders, and hostesses will remove their wedding bands and engagement rings for a better tip. They flirt and bash their eyelashes at costumers for that little bit of extra cash."

"Then where's the ring?" he asked me and I shrugged before responding.

"Could be stashed away and out of sight, but if I had to bet. I'd say on that chain around her neck." When I finished Havoc looked up to see the waitress coming back with our beverages.

Walking into my field of vision I flashed a smile at the waitress and she set down our glasses, "Okay, so blonde for the blonde, and the chocolate shots for the chocolate eyes."

Turning my face into a sincere and appreciative smile I replied, "Why thank you. I don't usually get compliments on my eyes. They're so generic after all."

Looking down at me she shifted on her heel slightly and flipped her hair with her hand unknowingly. "Oh don't be silly," she began, "They have that coa coa color to them, and when the light hits them I see that hint of green."

Keeping our eyes locked I replied in kind, "That may be, but your blue ones remind me of the ocean during the summer months. They are so beautiful. You wouldn't have had an alchemist do something to change them would you?" I asked feigning a bit of awe as I spoke. I was rewarded with a slight blush as she denied having anything done to them and excusing herself before walking off. So typically easy, I thought to myself as she walked away.

Looking back to my companion he was staring at me slack jawed, before speaking, "What the hell was that!?" he demanded in a low whisper.

Looking back at him I pointed in the direction the waitress left and replied, "That was instilling a bit of guilt," as I finished I saw Havoc crane his neck a bit to see the officer at the table in the cafe. The two were kissing each other before she pulled up and smiled back down at him. Havoc's face dropped and any happiness quickly left him as he, seemingly forgotten about our bet, brought his coffee to his lips and took a sip. The moment the coffee touched his lips he coughed a little and beat his chest with his free hand.

Smiling I looked at him and brought my own cup up in false toast, "A strong drink for a strong guy." Havoc's face fell to the table in frustration. Not only cheated of a woman that was already out of his reach, but now for being deprived of his next paycheck.

Bringing my cup down to the table putting my hand on the lieutenant's shoulder I spoke again, "Hey man don't get so down. Life tends to work out the kinks, even if it does screw you harder along the way." Havoc looked up at my reassuring smile before sitting up while I brought my hand back to my cup.

"I guess," he replied still a little down.

"Hey, look if it makes you feel better. They won't work out," I said as he looked at me curiously. "The officer and the waitress."

"Yeah I know who you're talking about, but how do you know whether it will work out between them?" he asked me.

Looking at Havoc I let my smile drop a little, "Because I've seen it happen before. They're too young. Both are early to mid twenties wouldn't you say?" I asked with his reply being a slight nod. "The guy is way too jealous and she's too flirtatious. So unless she gets a different job somewhere else and he grows up a bit and starts trusting her. They aren't going to work out at all." Havoc looked at me sceptically before nodding and taking another sip of his coffee.

Grimacing a bit at the taste of the stronger coffee he looked up at me before speaking again, "Hey Avery. I wanted to ask you something when we got a chance alone from the Colonel," nodding I motioned for him to continue. "What do you know about the two boys? I mean, I've heard of them before from listening to Hawkeye and Mustang mention them on occasion, but I don't have any personal knowledge about them."

This bit of information caught me off guard and I was stunned. "What do you mean? Are you saying you haven't met them?" I asked and was replied with a shake of his head. Quickly grasping what this meant I began to shuffle through my memories about the story. Quickly thinking of what I could say, or ask, to get some information without giving any away I asked him "Oh man, when I met you in the forest I thought... Oh crap. I thought that I entered the story during the events. I didn't consider if I arrived before or even after the events of the story." I said rubbing the stubble on my chin.

Havoc looked at me curiously as I sat there pondering the new information trying to come up with something to ask that would help and wouldn't cause too much of an issue. My thoughts were interrupted when the waitress came back and asked us if we were ready to pay. Havoc nodded and placed the money on the table along with a slightly more considerate tip than an average customer, but not quite as much as she was probably hoping for before she took the money and bid us a good afternoon.

When she'd gone I looked back at Havoc and asked. "I take it you and Mustang are stationed in Eastern Command?" He nodded. "Okay good. That's actually good. This gives me time to go through what I know and plan ahead."

Havoc seemed to want to speak by opening his mouth once before reconsidering. A prompt motion for him to speak was a good enough push and he spoke, "It also means you have time to go through basic training before these events you're mentioning," he said a little uncertainly.

I slapped myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand as his words struck a chord. "Of course!" I exclaimed, not quite yelling, but said it loud enough to get a few looks from a couple walking down along the sidewalk. "I completely forgot about that. How long is basic?" I asked.

Havoc shrugged a little, "Depends, but on average it's about a month." His reply made me think a bit. Hopefully I can do this quickly and get it over before Al and Ed end up under Mustang and before everyone is stationed to central. My thoughts were interrupted again, but this time by the Colonel and his team with an addition to them.

Maes Hughes stared at me with a welcoming smile. "So you must be the man Mustang's told me about. Avery right?" he asked walking up to the table and holding out his hand to shake. Standing up to shake his hand I greeted the man with a smile of my own as I awaited the inevitable bombardment of pictures. They didn't come. Safe for the moment, I thought as Hughes told me about how I was going to be staying at his place for the night since the rest of the team was going to be staying in the barracks at central.

Nodding my head and acknowledging that my life was to be left in the hands of a family loving maniac, I followed him to his home so as not to force him to drag me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Troll Under The Bridge

Walking up to the door of an apartment, I began digging in my memories for anything about Maes. Let's see, I know he's a Lt. Colonel right? Wait or was that a difference with the other story? Ah doesn't matter I'll find out that much later. Wasn't he the real reason everything got out of hand and brought Roy to Central? The sound of the door opening brought me back to the present as I looked up to see Maes smiling back at me and holding out his hand toward the little apartment. Motioning me inside he followed behind before calling for his beloved wife, "Honey! I'm home!" he exclaimed excitedly as he ran to the corner of the room and peered around it "We have a guest tonight!"

The voice that finally replied was very comforting and soft, "Oh, Maes dear I hope you're hungry. I made tomato soup!" Rounding the corner I saw Gracia. Her head rested on Maes' chest as he embraced her and stroked her short blonde hair. When she opened her eyes she noticed me standing by the hallway. "Oh, we do have guests. Maes dear would you be so kind as to help me set the table."

As she finished her statement Maes pulled away with a smile and an acknowledgment. Turning around and grabbing the plates Maes quickly made off to set the table as Gracia walked up to me with her outstretched hand. Taking her hand and giving it a shake I introduced myself, "Hello Mrs. Hughes my name is Avery Nash. I apologize for being dropped in on such short notice without much of a heads up like this," I began before she stopped me with a shake of her head, a totting sound, and a wriggle of her finger.

"I don't mind one bit. Maes brings home many people and we absolutely enjoy the company of others," she replied with a smile. Just before I could reply I felt a tug on my pants.

Looking down I was met with the sight of a little girl, probably a year or two old, looking up at me with big green eyes. Gracia stooped down and picked the little girl up while smiling and bringing her up almost eye level with me before saying. "Elysia this is Avery. Can you say Avery?" she asked as she pointed at me with her finger.

Smiling back at the the two I waved at her and said, "Hi there Elysia." Her reaction was certainly one of the most adorable reactions I've seen from someone that age.

Instead of trying to hide behind her mother she raised both arms up with her hands spreading her fingers out and cried, "Avewy!" Hearing my name said in that way caused me to laugh. Her voice was so cute it was hard not to.

Nodding my head I pushed my pointer finger into the palm of her hand and wriggled it a little, tickling her and bringing a cute little squeal as she pulled away her hands. "She certainly has her father's outgoing personality," I said with a smile.

The moment I finished my statement I felt a shadow loom behind and and could practically hear the glint coming from his glasses. "Avery, you really think she has my personality?" Maes cried as I jumped, still not entirely prepared for Maes' reaction. I turned around intending to nod with a smile, but instead my nod came with the smile of an uncomfortable man as I realized how close Maes was. "Oh, I can't wait to see her grow into a teenager, she'll be the most popular girl in school and everyone will love her!" as he finished this statement I swear I could hear another gleam, though this one was far more dangerous sounding. "But if I catch one guy trying to make a move on my little girl," he cocked his pistol back. Where the hell did he pull that from? I thought as he looked towards me.

Trying to calm Maes down from his overactive imagination I quickly said, "Calm down Mr. Hughes, you have a long time before that happens and I'm sure nothing will happen to Elysia." I said still very uncomfortable with the family crazed father.

My words seemed to bring him back from his little crazy state as he put the gun back in a drawer in a table by the wall. "I'm sure you're right Avery, and please call me Maes. No need for formality." He said smiling, "And if everyone's ready the table has been set, so let's eat."

The dinner was one of the most family induced atmospheres I could think of as I listened to Maes and Gracia talk about their days and ask me questions I politely answered. Throughout dinner I couldn't help but be reminded of home as I watched Maes try to get Elysia to eat and Gracia laughing at the two of them. It was so different though too. This was after all, the Hughes residence and not the Nash family.

Suddenly I felt completely out of place. Everything seemed so perfect, nothing like my house hold where there was always something wrong and always something to complain about. Still it was nice to let myself let go for a moment and accept Maes' family as mine for the night. Then I was reminded about what was going to happen to Maes.

This was his family and he was supposed to die. A man who loved his family more than anything in the world and would do anything to help them and his friends. Life is a cruel Bitch, I thought to myself as I watched all of them happily enjoy each others company.

I don't really know how long I must have been sitting their mulling over what was supposed to come and how unfair it was when I heard Gracia speak. "Avery, is there something wrong?" she asked and I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about my grandmother is all. Being here tonight has brought back some pleasant memories about her. I just trailed off into some unwelcoming thoughts about her passing is all. Please let's finish eating. I don't want to spoil the night." Gracia nodded in understanding and we all continued with dinner.

A little after dinner when Elysia had fallen asleep in Maes' lap did Gracia take her to bed before turning in herself for the night, obviously tired from a full day with their little girl. Both Maes and I said our good nights before Maes looked over at me and spoke. "So, Avery. Mustang tells me you know quite a bit of information. Some might say more than what's good for you." Maes' tone was rather serious now in contrast to the previous display of fatherly excitement.

Gathering myself and looking at Maes I replied with a shrug, "I know a lot I won't lie, but nothing too dangerous."

"The simple fact that Mustang wants to put you on his team suggests otherwise," He replied.

"Believe me the coming events will be far more dangerous than the knowledge I contain."

"Yeah, Roy told me you had knowledge about something to come in the nearby future. Look you really should tell us what it is. The more we know the better we can prepare for it." He said the sentence very sternly as we held our gazes.

"Maes, I reaaaally want to. Believe me I do, but for now I don't know how telling you all this will help. The... erm... other faction involved has ways to deciphering what is known in groups. Unless you guys are all telepathic you will be caught with this knowledge and removed as potential threats. I won't allow that."

"Shouldn't we have a say in how our fates unfold?" he asked me bringing a very rooted belief of mine to my eyes and looking at him I felt like such a hypocritical jackass.

"Maes. If I tell you what is to come it will change the events ahead like I said. Now I can do that and it will create a whole new outcome. Or, I can hold on to my knowledge and let most of the events play out while keeping some of the more undesirable events from happening. If I tell you what is to come then I lose, no. We lose all control of what is to come." Maes remained seated with his face holding that stern expression.

We sat there for a good minute or two before he finally spoke. "Avery, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but if you're right. Then this other faction will learn that you have the knowledge they don't want you to have. And someone will get hurt. Most likely killed because you didn't share this knowledge."

Looking down I knew he was right. Simply being here alters the course ever so slightly. Eventually this story will change and things won't be as I remember them, in fact it will start small, obviously, but get bigger as time progresses. At first they won't know I'm here, but eventually my meddling will cause too many problems and they will see me as a threat. They will compensate their plans to accommodate my presence as time progresses. Still, I can't tell them yet. If I tell them now then Maes dies and that's one outcome I want to stop. My thoughts were swirling in my head like a tornado before I finally spoke, "The fact remains that me being the only one that knows gives us a distinct advantage and the longer I hold on to the advantage the better. I can make this work. Knowledge is power."

Maes looked at me long and hard before sighing and replying, "What you're saying is true. Just be sure that you can see when the advantage is gone and know when to let go of that information. Eventually holding all that information will hurt everyone in the long run."

Nodding in both acknowledgment that he spoke and understanding his meaning I stood up before speaking, "It's late and I should get some sleep. Just know you will be the first I confide everything to." Maes smiled at me a little and nodded. Hoping I'd earned some of Maes' trust I turned to the guest room where I was to sleep for the night and closed the door behind me.

Sleep did not come to me easily that night. It was fitful with a great deal of tossing and turning as I tried to not only get comfortable, but actually fall asleep. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I couldn't fall asleep. Thinking about the fate of these people and their world and how I was to now play a part in it. That was certainly going to be a challenge, one that might ultimately see me dead.

At the thought of death I quickly relaxed, death, I smiled as I thought to myself. Now that's a familiar name. Man how many family members and friends are we acquainted with by now? He who I met at a funeral from my mothers, friend's, brother. Then who I met again at my step grandmother's funeral. After that it was practically a recurring theme for almost... What? Six years now? I smiled to myself as I thought back to all those funerals and all those family members. Man, I can't believe I'm this accustomed to death that it doesn't really phase me anymore. It wasn't long after these thoughts that I fell asleep. The darkness of unconscious falling over me before being replaced by the events of dreams.

I was standing on top of a hill looking out over a field of dandelions as a cool breeze blew into my face. Closing my eyes I felt the breeze and smile before opening them up. In front of me was the field of dandelions, but this time I could make out a small town. I could see the people going on with their daily lives, enjoying the day as if it were any other. It was peaceful and serene in a kind of safe way.

Watching with a smile I took a step foreword just before a strange noise and movement caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Looking to my left I saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from the barrel of artillery. Feeling a wave of heat against my face I looked back to the town. It was on fire, debris and bodies covered the town as people ran around screaming. Children cried as they tried to get their parents to get up or lovers as they held the bodies of their significant other in their arms.

My mouth opened and a lump formed in my throat as I turned back to my left to the artillery. Now an army of Amestrians marched towards the city. At the forefront was Furor King Bradley leading his army into combat. Only he wasn't the only Homunculus their. Sloth and pride stood with him.

Looking back to the town I saw Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Jean Havoc standing in the army's way with an army of Amestrians, Ishvalans, and a melding pot of other people all armed with weapons of their own. Sandbags were placed everywhere and fortifications were made in defense for the town. Greed stood with Lust on top of another building watching the army march foreword.

Bradley stopped not too far from the bridge that separated the two factions and he held up his fist. His army stopped before he continued alone while Mustang did the same, both leaving their forces behind as they walked onto the bridge to come face to face. Words were exchanged before I saw Bradley's head look down slightly.

A noise caught my attention and I looked back to my left to see a large vehicle with some kind of missile on the back shake and shudder as stabilizing legs parted from the frame of the vehicle and push into the ground. A moment late and the missile began to lift up and point towards the town.

I tried to yell, I tried to call out to Mustang. I tried to get Hawkeye's attention to get Havoc's. Someone's attention to let them know what was about to happen. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to get someone, anyone to look over at me. I was waving my hands frantically and screaming as tears raced down my cheeks. Why wasn't anyone looking over at me? Why can't they hear me?

That's when It began hissing before I heard the ignition of the propellant just before the missile launched towards the town. It didn't take long, but some of Mustang's troops noticed it and managed to jump into the river surrounding the town or get to cover just before it hit the town. The missile disappeared in a flash of light and then erupting in an inferno.

I dropped to my knees just as the shock wave hit, blowing out the dandelions just as the missile blew out their lives. After a moment of shock I looked to the Bridge. Mustang was standing their looking at the town in disbelief just as Bradley stabbed him in the back bringing the Colonel to his knees.

I cried out in denial as I closed my eyes, screaming in frustration before opening them again bringing me face to face with a hooded figure. I relaxed as I felt of wave of understanding wash over me and I smiled.

Death looked down at me, his scythe gleaming in the fires of the city as he held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his forearm and he hefted me up before grabbing placing his hand on my forehead. The hard cold touch of his bony hand was the last thing I saw as a white light blinded me.

When I finally could adjust my eyes I saw a white figure of a person outlined in darkness sitting before me. The figure cocked it's head to the side before I heard a voice, "What are you?" it asked as I stared at it confused.

At first I wasn't sure if I should answer before I remembered what this was. This was what the denizens of this world called Truth. Furrowing my brow I replied uncertainly, "My name is Avery Nash, and I'm just a simple human being."

The figure seemed to take a moment to digest the information before speaking again, "That can't be. Both humans from this world and from the other world must come through the gate before entering the other world. Both must pay a price. How did you come to this world boy?"

"This has got to be the most fucked up dream I've ever had." I said allowed.

"This is no dream, simple human." Truth said somewhat condescendingly causing me to actually grind my teeth in slight irritation. God I hated it when he did that in the show.

"This isn't a dream?" I asked and it nodded. "Well if that's true than prove it." I said.

After I challenged Truth in this manner I heard the sound of a large stone door opening and turning I saw it, the gate opening. My eyes narrowed in surprise and I furrowed my brow as hands, the color of tar, reached out to grab me. Anger quickly flared in my chest as one the hands moved closer to my face and instead of fear I felt disgust at the hand. It seemed to sense this and hesitated slightly before continuing and grabbing my leg.

I don't think it, or Truth, anticipated my reaction because the moment I bent down and grabbed that hand it felt like it shuddered and Truth cried out, "What are you doing!?" If he was confused then, than he was going to be freaked out by my next move.

Taking the arm of the hand in both my own I pulled on it, ripping it apart with relative ease before it melted in my hand to the nonexistent floor. Turning around I saw Truth with a noticeable frown on its, otherwise, faceless face. It was obviously angry at what I'd done. "How?" he began, "are you able to break them, when you haven't payed the price of crossing between realms?" His words confused me. If I was from the other realm I would be living in the time of WW2 which would mean what I know about my world would all be a lie because I already knew the future. So either he didn't know where I was really from or he didn't even know there was another world other than the two he watched.

It was a moment before I spoke after thinking hard about what I was going to say because I was slowly coming to grips with something he obviously couldn't figure out. "That's because I'm not from either of these realms," I said simply. Truth cocked his head to the side again clearly unable to comprehend what I was talking about. Pulling out the phone from my pocket I looked down at it to ensure I wasn't dreaming, or was it to make sure I wasn't lying to myself. I'm not entirely sure, but what I do know is when I saw the phone I felt a firm justification that what I spoke was true.

As I put the phone back into my pocket I heard the ignorant creature chuckle, "Funny. But I see how you crossed over between realms now. That item you had. What is it?" he asked seemingly certain that I'd cheated him of some sort of payment.

I looked back this time I furrowed my brow in irritation before replying, "That item is a device used for communication between two individuals. A phone. You know what those are don't you?" I asked.

Truth's reaction was a broad smile that would normally creep me out, but only seemed to light a flare of irritation at the little bastard. "Really now you expect me to believe that? I know everything either realm is capable of, but I don't think you understand who I am. I'm god. I'm Truth. I am everything, I am everyone, I'm even-"

I scoffed loud enough for him to hear me and cut him off as his smile turned into a frown from being interrupted, "You aren't god little cretin, you're nothing more than a gatekeeper... No. A troll under the bridge. You watch for someone to do something that the vast majority of the people within either realm disagrees with and you 'collect payment' for their invasive perversion of nature. You exploit the humans of both worlds for your pleasure and gain. What do you do with all that you collect little troll? What are your plans?" As my words spilled from my mouth the troll's brow furrowed and it's mouth twisted in anger. "If you really were god and knew everything, you would know what my device is. You'd know who and what I am. And you wouldn't have bothered with that pathetic ritual of yours in an attempt to strike fear into me."

Truth attempted to speak, but I wouldn't let him, my skin was burning with anger and disgust at the pathetic waste before me. "Silence Little Troll," I said in the same tone he used when speaking to alchemists, "I care not for the law of equivalent exchange. Equality is something that can only be attained if no one believed themselves above others. And we both know that's not the case here don't we? Little Troll."

During my rant I had noticed Truth's aura of darkness surrounding him was now in the shape of fire, a sign I'd struck a nerve or two with my speech. This was all I needed to confirm what I'd said. I was done with this pitiful creature and his game. I needed to return to my body and help Roy keep his team alive in the coming future.

Truth opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Realizing that his attention was focused on something behind me I turned. The skeletal visage that brought me here stared down at me. I felt a sense of calm wash over me as I stared into the empty sockets. Turning back to the troll I noticed the flames of darkness outlining his form practically wash away. It was watered down and quivering as he watched the robed figure. "What?" he asked to seemingly to no one in particular. Looking back I noticed the attention from the visage was on Truth as he quivered in fear. "But I didn't! I was only trying to-" Truth's voice choked out as the skeletal form stared him down. "Please, I was only doing my-" the constrictions seemed to get tighter the more he attempted to plea his justification. Eventually Truth simply stopped attempting to speak and the sound of constricting faded away. Soon it was gone and with it the Skeletal form faded into nothing.

Looking back at the creature on all fours I simply grunted in approval of what the being had done before speaking, "Send me back." The next moment I was awake in the Hughes residence sitting up in the bed. I wasn't sweating or breathing hard, which I felt was odd for a dream like that. Instead I was stone still, calm and quiet. What the Fuck?


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's Notes: Okay so this is a short chapter in comparison to the others as I wanted to make it so I could get to the actual story considering it's taken 5 chapters of working up to it. Next chapter will actually take place in the story from my point of view. I have to admit I did surprise myself with this chapter. The way I'm writing this story is meant to be mostly a "What to do in this situation," type thing. Nothing in this story is planned ahead it's basically made on the spot as I write (though I do check on accuracy as I write so I don't screw up too much). Okay I'm done with this set of Notes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Decisions, Boot, and Station

Looking out the window and into the new, damp, and rainy day I went over the crazy events from the previous night in my mind. What was that skeletal creature and why was Truth so afraid of it? Was it even real? My thoughts were swirling around as I stood up and opened the door to be greeted by Maes with his fist held up and prepared to knock on the door. "Oh, Avery. You're already up. Well come on you need to get ready. We have the bathroom ready for you, Gracia's preparing breakfast, and I can take your clothes to be washed before you leave." Maes finished his little morning briefing by motioning to the bathroom down the hall.

Nodding at him I walked to the bathroom and undressed before entering the

shower. It didn't take long for me to finish showering, but having the hot water run over my head and down my back felt great. It was like washing away my worries. Still being in the shower gave me even more time to think about that dream. Was it really real? If it was how much has actually changed by my presence already? The questions were worrying me even more when I remembered the dream prior to the dream with Truth. Nothing more than a dream. I tried to dash my worries with this last thought until I remembered how real the second dream was. Shaking my head I finished my shower by turning off the nozzle and opening the curtain.

I was greeted with a large amount of steam before my eyes settled on a pile of clothes I hadn't seen before. I guess Maes found me something to wear. I hope it fits he's taller than me by a good inch or two. Holding up the shirt I found it actually seemed like it might fit.

Turning to the mirror and pulling the shirt over my head and the pants and undergarments on I found myself a little worried. How does he know my exact height? I thought in disbelief as I stared at myself wearing the clothes that fit me almost perfectly. The pants were a bit tighter than I was used to, but I could make do with them until my pants were clean.

As I stood there looking myself over I realized how many cuts and bruises were healing over my face. Apparently I'd taken more of a beating than I'd originally thought in that village from debris. My short dark brown hair was wet and flat. I quickly fixed that by running a hand through it and getting it to stick up in the front and moving towards the center. My dark greenish brown eyes still held that strong sharp glint. My normal nose still had that bump towards the top and my thin lips still very much thin. The rest of my face was still made attractive thankfully by being somewhat angular with my chin being slightly more rounded.

Sighing as I took in my looks I noticed the scruff of a beard coming in. That's gonna be irritating later. I thought to myself as I rubbed my chin with my fingers. A knock on the door brought my attention back from the mirror. "Avery," Gracia called, "Breakfast is ready.

I called out my acknowledgment before doing a quick double take. Nothing stood out as strange to me so I made my way out and downstairs to the table. Upon my arrival Elicia clapped her hands and cried my name, "Avewy!" well, she tried to at least. Smiling I sat down across from her so she had someone new to keep her entertained while we ate.

Breakfast went by without much of a fuss, most of it was Gracia and Maes talking about what they had planned and what they'd be doing for the most part. I just ate what was brought while making funny faces at Elicia and bobbing my head back and forth for her amusement before Maes's attention was brought to me. "Alright, well Avery your clothes will be ready by the time Roy has someone come back to get you. Until then, you're stuck with his clothes." Smiling I nodded before, Wait. What did he say?

Taking a moment to compose the question in my head I looked at Maes and ask, "Did you say his clothes? As in I'm currently wearing the clothes owned and worn by Roy Mustang?"

Maes' face lit up in a smile, "Oh yes and they fit you rather well, but I think you're a bit bigger than him if the clothes are anything to go by."

I raised an eyebrow in response before asking, "Why does Roy have a change of clothes in your residence?"

"Oh that's because he stayed here for a couple of nights and left them. Do me a favor and take them back to him will ya? I don't think he'd want to forget them again."

"Sure. At the very least I can make this into quite the joke by telling the story in an incomplete context," I said smiling back.

Finishing a bite of my food I noticed Maes looking at me questioningly. I only smiled mischievously back at him toasting him silently with my glass of orange juice. When we finished breakfast Gracia quickly took off with Elicia to take care of some of those chores she had planned to take care of, leaving me alone with the Maes Hughes.

After Maes and I cleaned off the dishes we walked into the living room and we began to discussing the subject of the Amestrian military. By that I mean I asked him questions about boot and what to expect from it. We talked for maybe thirty minutes before Maes changed the subject, "Are you sure you want to be in the military serving as a soldier and not an alchemist? I mean, Roy's told me much about you including about you not being from this world even. I'm just wondering why you haven't considered Alchemy yet, after all it just seems like having that sort of power at your disposal would help you help him far more."

Looking back at Maes I considered what he said carefully before speaking, "Honestly I haven't considered being an Alchemist. I definitely am interested in Alchemy, but there are things to consider if I did in fact become an alchemist. One; I'd need to have a field of study to focus on and advance for the military's benefit. The problem with that is that it would take me away from my goals already as it would divert a great deal of my own focus. In addition, maintaining the status of State Alchemist would cause more stress than it'd be worth. I think I'll study Alchemy, but keep it more or less on the down low so I have knowledge about it, but I'm not going to focus on it. It's just too much to focus on in a short time and I don't even know if I'd have an affinity for it so there's no real point for me to look into it."

When I finished my explanation Maes nodded slowly in understanding as he looked at me through thoughtful eyes. "I know how you feel, but having the resources of a State Alchemist would be beneficial. The only reason I'm pushing this to you is because I don't want you to skip over something that may benefit you, or all of us, more if you had these resources at your disposal than if you were to be a common soldier on the field under Mustang's command."

Maes's words swirled around in my head as I began to think deeply on the subject when I had an idea. Looking up from the floor I'd been staring at so intently I began to speak, "What if I was under your command?" I asked. My question seemed to catch Maes off guard a bit as he looked at me questioningly. "Just hear me out. You want to help Roy make it to the top right?" Maes nodded in response, "Well how many others under your command know about your support for Mustangs secret bid for the position of Fuhrer?"

Maes looked at me, his eyes slowly coming to an understanding before he spoke, "Not very many I have to say. Most I simply trust they will follow my orders as a soldier is supposed to."

I nodded before speaking, "And you can't very well let your subordinates know you support a man who wants to take over as Fuhrer. That's conspiracy, but if you had a subordinate who supported you and Mustang. You could trust this subordinate with such delicate information." Maes sat still and quiet as he considered what I said, already understanding what my conclusions were.

Before Maes spoke again he looked at me sternly, "That would be an invaluable subordinate indeed. They would be trusted with the most delicate missions I sent them on. I could trust them with pretty much anything and if this subordinate had knowledge on events to come I could utilize that information with what other information I had. It would be an ideal partnership." Maes finished his statement looking at me with seemingly new found respect and a bit of concern. "Mr. Nash you are a very clever man. One might even go so far as to say a bit too clever. I hope you secretly aren't after the position of Fuhrer yourself."

I chuckled a bit before responding, "Maes, I'm more of a philosopher and visionary than a politician. If I were made Fuhrer I'd probably end up attempting to unite the entire world under a single banner. Then I'd attempt to progress science even further in the pursuit of space travel all in the span of a single life." Maes looked at me somewhat surprised as I laughed at his reaction. "I'm dead serious Maes. The only issue is I'm extremely lazy when I'm in control. None of it would get done. I have little drive when there's no pressure so I'd be useless and I know it." At this Maes's expression softened and he began to chuckle before blowing into a full on laughing fit.

When he calmed down enough to speak again he looked at me and smiled, "Avery you may be what the world needs after all, but I don't think we need anymore war so I'll stick with supporting Mustang. Still, I can tell you're a rather shrewd person. I'll have to keep an eye on you. As for having you stationed as my subordinate. We'll see, I will need to talk to Mustang about it first." He smiled as he finished just before a knock on the door was heard.

Standing up Maes opened the door and greeted the newcomer insisting they come in before he closed the door and rushed down the hall. Lt. Havoc walked in the room with me, cigarette hanging from his mouth loosely as he looked around. When his eyes fell upon me he smiled and gave me a little wave before speaking, "Hey Avery. I hope things didn't get too bad alone with Hughes and his family."

I waved back before replying, "Oh no, It was actually rather enjoyable. Maes and I were just discussing boot camp and possible station assignments afterwords." Havoc looked at me rather confused when I finished speaking. "I'll explain along the way," I said as Maes came back in the room with a small bundle of clothes. Taking them I thanked him for cleaning my clothes and allowing me to stay before Havoc and I left.

Along the way to Roy and his team I explained to Havoc what Maes and I talked about and the reasons for me being apart of Maes's team rather than Mustangs. I told him that Maes was going to leave it up to Mustang ultimately as a decision as this was about him and us supporting him to rise up. Havoc listened and nodded, even complimenting me on the idea before we finally made it to the train station.

When we arrived we found Mustang and his team waiting for us, Breda waving us over to them. Walking up I looked at Hawkeye who's eyes were on me as we approached, her brown eyes were so, Wait a second. Brown? I stepped up to the team and found myself looking directly into Riza's eyes rather close with a quizzical look. To my surprise she almost mimicked my look exactly as she looked into mine.

After a second or two of investigating each others eyes I wondered why they were brown when the other day they were more of an amber color. "Your eyes," we said in unison, "My eyes?" again in unison, "What about my eyes?!" I quickly shut my mouth. That's when she let out a slight giggle.

Looking at her with one eyebrow raised she said, "This is awkward." My reply was to nod slightly.

At this moment Roy decided to pipe in, curious as to what we were on about, "What about your eyes?" he asked.

A quick glance at the group informed me of how confused they all were as each one made a questionable face. "Her eyes were of a more amber color yesterday. Today they are a dark brown..." I trailed off as a few raindrops hit my head and my face fell a bit as I understood. "Oh, well shit. Now don't I look stupid." I began as I turned back to Riza who was smiling slightly at me as I pointed at her, "The sunlight hit at just the right angle."

Her reply was with a nod as she held up her hand and patted me on the head as I let my head fall a little in embarrassment. The reply from Breda, Havoc, Roy, Fallman, and Feury were a bunch of shrugs as they all turned to the train. "Come on Mr. Nash, we should find our seats before the train leaves," Riza said as she turned to the train and I followed feeling rather sheepish.

The next Few weeks was a bunch of running around getting my photo taken and filling out paperwork for Amestrian citizenship and getting three new outfits of clothes with the money I won in that bet with Havoc after we made it to Eastern HQ. I had to stay with Havoc for awhile before I could apply for the military and go through the proper background check. Then went through the physical tests which I passed with ease.

When all of that was said and done I was finally shipped off to the Academy, because apparently you go through Military academy instead of boot in the Amestrian Military. Thankfully it only lasted about two months and was pretty much a breeze for me considering I even taught the Academy a thing or two before I left, thanks to having future military knowledge. When I finally finished though, I finished ahead of my class which wouldn't have been a bad thing, but it got me a bit more attention than I expected to get.

Fuhrer King Bradley decided to make an appearance at the grad ceremony and personally congratulated me on a job well done, even offered me a position in central as an officer under his security detail. I respectfully declined, giving him a heartfelt speech about preferring to earn my place there through hard work. I did make him a promise that within a few years I'd make it under the security detail. He told me not to make him wait too long.

Bradley thought I should still be awarded in some way for how well I'd done in the academy and offered me a spot in some advanced training program. I accepted the offer after a nod from Havoc who'd been in the crowd at the time since Mustang had him watching my progress.

The training program was absolutely brutal. We were trained to fight anything and everything from entire platoons solo to fighting novice and even expert alchemists. At one point we were even trained to fight Chimera's with lightning fast reflexes and incredible strength. It was at this point that I found that this world was slightly different from my own. I realized the gravity here was just a tad bit weaker, barely noticeable from our own world and the oxygen barely denser too.

I figured this out when the entire class had been set up against a chimera with ridiculously faster reflexes and was by far stronger in every sense to the others. It beat every trainee prior to me, leaving me for last. During that fight I found I was just as fast and as strong as the chimera and was able to keep up in the fight thanks to the denser oxygen. The fight had lasted for hours in a quarantined forest as we played cat and mouse. By the end of our little game I had a new souvenir to go with the bullet shell Decker had given me.

By the end of the training program Bradley wanted to give me another chance to join his security detail again. Saying that any soldier who could do what I'd done should be there to protect the Fuhrer. I declined again with the same story, saying it wouldn't be fair to the other soldiers in the security detail nor to me to be put in his detail without previously serving under someone else and gaining some experience first. He told me to climb fast then. That he had big plans for Amestris and he wanted me there to help him bring them to fruition. I smiled and told him I would be there.

Finally waking from a dreamless nap to the sound of the train whistle I looked out of the window to find I was in Central again. I quickly grabbed my things and walked off the train and looked around the station until I caught sight of Havoc waving me down. Smiling I made my way to him where he looked down at me and laughed a bit, "That special training must have been intense. You ready to find out where you're being stationed?" he asked as I nodded and we made our way to central commend.

When we arrived we made our way up the stairs and into the building where we stopped at the front desk. After giving the lady my information and asking for my orders, she handed me an envelope before shooing us on before Havoc could make a move to his great disappointment. Opening the envelope I began reading and just before I could get to the part about who my officer was I felt a clap on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice, "Avery! Havoc! Good to see you two again."

Turning around I looked up through the glasses and into the eyes of Maes Hughes smiling down at me with that goofy grin he reserved for certain moments. "Maes, I was wondering if you'd show up to support me. How's Elicia and Gracia?" I asked trying to be polite. I instantly regretted it. His response was to pull out his wallet and let an album of pictures fall from it as he went on about how his family was doing.

Quickly nodding and smiling back I laughed politely before he finally got a hold back on reality. Closing his wallet he looked back down at me before speaking again, "So you ready to start on your first day?" he asked turning all business. Looking at him questioningly and then back to the orders I picked up where I'd left off. You are to report to Lt. Colonel Hughes in Central for your... I trailed off on the note. I had what I needed and I looked up at the family man before smiling and nodding.

Havoc looked at the paper and took it before reading it himself. When he'd finished he looked at me with a raised eyebrow questioningly. "Did the Colonel agree?" he asked.

Maes nodded in response before looking down at me, "Avery, I'm going to need you in Eastern Command to pick up a few things. Specifically, I need you to pick up some evidence that's being held in Eastern by Colonel Mustang that has to do with a pending court martial. Oh and if you could drop off these documents to him while you're there that would be great." He smiled at me handing me a huge packet of paperwork. I let my shoulders fall a bit, I'd been hoping to get a day at least to recover. No rest for the wicked I suppose, I thought to myself. "Alright First Lieutenant Nash. You should get going or you'll miss the train." Looking up I noticed the train would be leaving in twenty minutes. Havoc and I bolted out the room to make the train. Seriously! Come on I'm not that Wicked am I?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My New Job

Finally after the turn around from Central to Eastern, Havoc and I entered Command and made our way to Mustang's office. As we entered the office I took the time to look around. It was rather cozy for an office. The desks were set back to back going down the middle of the room and off to the side was Mustang's private room.

At first it took me a moment to realize the room was practically empty save for Feury who looked up and smiled when he saw us enter. "Hey second lieutenant Havoc, First Lieutenant Nash. How are you two doing?" he asked cheerfully.

Looking down at the young sergeant, Havoc smiled and replied warmly, "Feury you don't have to use our full ranks when it's just us, relax a bit will ya."

Feury looked between us before replying, "Sorry guess I'm still getting used to being in a more laid back environment. Hey isn't it kind of weird that Nash came out of training at a higher rank than you though?" he asked.

Havoc seemed to wince at Feury's words before replying, "It is what it is. Avery managed to not only pass at the head of his class but got the Fuhrer's attention and put him in an advanced training program. I just think Bradley wants the kid to climb up the ranks faster so he gave him a head start because of how good of a fighter he is."

I looked at Havoc questioningly, "Wait, you think he only wants to use me?" I asked letting a hint of sadness fall in my voice, "I thought he believed I was special." Havoc looked at me apologetically before he noticed the smile on my face causing us both to crack up.

Our little outburst of laughter didn't go unnoticed as the door to Mustang's private office opened up and Hawkeye walked out. "Ah, I thought I heard your voice Havoc," she said walking over to us with a pile of paperwork and handing it to him.

Havoc let his shoulders fall as he looked at the pile in his hands, "Aww come on, have a heart Lieutenant." Hawkeye shot him a look that sent him to his seat with the papers before turning to me.

Looking at me she kept her face serious, but her brown eyes smiled at me before she spoke, "Lieutenant Nash. I believe you're here for a reason."

Nodding my head in acknowledgment and holding up some documents I said, "Just here to drop off these documents and pick up some others from Mustang about a pending court case." Riza nodded at me and motioned for me to follow her to see Mustang.

Walking in I found his private office to be rather comfortable. He even had his own sofa. This is pretty sweet. "Ah, Lt. Nash. I wasn't expecting you. How was the Academy?"

Smiling at the Colonel before putting the documents on his desk I replied, "It was like being back in school. Trouble just followed me everywhere I went, even had a run in with the principle who kept me after for some extra curricular activities."

Mustang raised his eyebrow in kind and replied after a couple of heartbeats, "Really? Havoc failed to mention that. No matter, it's of little importance. Now I take it you're the one Hughes sent for these documents no?" he asked holding up the documents for me.

"Aye sir, that would be me." I replied as I took them before speaking again, "Oh has Edward taken the State Alchemist exam yet?" I asked and was replied with a furrow of the brow.

"No, not yet, he's to begin the exams this week. In fact, he is supposed to be coming in soon to consult with me about it." As if on cue, the door to Mustang's private office swung open.

Turning around I found myself looking down at Edward Elric as he began speaking, "Alright Colonel, Breda brought me in for our little 'consultation'. So what do we need to talk about?" he asked before opening his eyes to see me turning back around.

"So he is sir. I'll leave you two to it and be on my way back to Central. If that's everything sir."

Mustang nodded and as I was about to walk out the door I heard him speak again, "One more thing actually Mr. Nash. If I recall correctly you have a change of my clothes. I'd like them back before you head back to Central."

Looking back over my shoulder I smiled before replying, "Yeah I figured you might want those back. The pants may be a little stretched though, I had a little trouble getting in them." The moment I finished speaking, Mustang's face went pale causing me to laugh just before I closed the door behind me. Priceless, I thought to myself as I nearly walked into Breda.

Breda's face was set in a mixture of shock and confusion which made me laugh even harder before I could speak again, "Not what you think Breda," I said as I clapped a hand on his shoulder. The broader lieutenant seemed to relax with relief when I said that and I made my way out of the door.

The next couple of weeks were more running around, since I was Hughes' first lieutenant I was in charge of most of the field activity due to all of the paperwork that needed his attention. This left me in charge of keeping his operations running smoothly which meant I was almost always sleeping on a train or in a cart due to a missed train or two.

Despite the crazy chaos the job happened to be, I found it rather enjoyable. I had people that looked to me for guidance and the orders that came, came through clear as day despite them coming from Hughes. And on the occasional days where I could catch my breath I was able to talk to Hughes about some of the events to come. I didn't tell him everything, but he would ask me questions and what I could answer without giving too much away I did.

During those conversations we also spoke about the Mustang agenda. After the talks I usually ended up staying with Hughes, who liked to keep tabs on me when I was in Central, for obvious reasons. I didn't take it personally since it meant I got to stay in a warm bed with good home made food.

Walking in the building of Central I made my way to Lt. Colonel Hughes' office for my next orders. As I walked down the halls and by the windows I still couldn't believe how big Central Command was. Despite working under Maes for about three weeks now I rarely came through the building itself except to get my orders.

Finally coming to the office I opened the door to come face to face with Captain Focker. "Oh, Lieutenant Nash. I take it you're here for your next set of orders?" he asked and I nodded in response. "Well you should probably see the Lieutenant Colonel then." Nodding again and putting up a quick, sharp salute before we parted company I began to dig in my mind for anything I could think of on the Captain.

I knew he played a role in helping Mustang with the Hughes murder investigation, but that was about it. There wasn't much else I could come up with from that. Dang my memory is terrible. All I know is what's supposed to happen, but I don't remember a lot of the details. This could be problematic. I thought to myself as I entered the office and found my way to Hughes desk.

When Hughes looked up from his desk he smiled and handed me some documents, "Avery! I know you're still probably tired from being sent all over half of Amestris in the past two and a half weeks, but now I need you to go back to Eastern Command. Mustang needs these documents and I've been holding onto them for someone to deliver and I know how much you enjoy the East." His smile seemed to grow wider as I looked at the family man and nodded.

Grabbing the documents I opened the file to take a look inside them and found myself looking at something familiar. The first page was of a soldier I had recently asked Maes if he could locate as a possible candidate for my platoon. In fact, shuffling through the documents I looked through them to get an idea of what else I was taking and found all of the soldiers that were on my candidacy list were in these files with a few additions made. "Uhm, Lieutenant Colonel these are all candidates for my platoon. Are you sure these are the correct documents?" I asked questionably.

Looking up from his paperwork Maes chuckled, "Yep, I pulled all the candidates files from your list so you could look through them on the train and make your decision for your platoon by the time you get there. The reason for you taking them to Colonel Mustang is because most of those candidates can be found in Eastern. Since he has more pull there than I do I figured you might want to take them to him for a personal request."

"Sir, I uhm, wasn't sure how long it would take me to come up with a final decision is all. I thought I might have a little more time to think about this." I said a little confused.

Hughes' face changed at that moment from a soft smile to a stern business attitude. "I understand your worries about being unable to put more research into the team. You want to find those trustworthy, but I'm afraid your time is my time and my time is very valuable. I need you with a full team Lieutenant and I can't afford to wait around for you to make a decision. That's why I threw in some additional possibilities with your own. Most of the additions are soldiers I know personally that are good people and you may want to consider them. I put my notes in those files for you to review as well on the train for my opinion as your CO. I hope you consider them carefully before giving the appropriate documents to Mustang." He finished with a glance at the clock, "You may want to get a move on if you're going to catch your train."

Nodding and saluting Maes, I made my way out of central, files and the duffel bag of extra essentials I kept in the office in either hand. When I made it onto the train I made my way to the dining cart where I found a table to sit and placed the files on before I began to pour over them. The trip was going to be at least half a day which didn't give me a lot of time to make my decision.

Hours went by as I poured over the files trying to make my decision. I knew I needed trustworthy people, the problem was I didn't know any of them, save maybe one. Eight hours went by before I finished my decision and only about seven of the twenty soldiers I picked weren't in Eastern. I guess now all I should do is take a nap until I get to Eastern. I thought as I made my way to an open seat.

When the train finally arrived I was relieved to get off the damn thing. I was beginning to get sick of riding on them. When I entered Eastern Head Quarters I was greeted by Falman who noticed me enter and waved me down. "Lieutenant Nash, what brings you to Eastern?" he asked smiling.

I looked up at the tall officer and replied, "Oh just a few documents for Mustang. I need his help with obtaining a few people for my platoon. Well that and I've got some questions for him." I smiled as he nodded and we made our way to his office making small talk on the way there. I have to admit Falman was a rather brilliant man. He managed to sneak a few questions in about what to expect in the future by not making it sound too obvious. He didn't get much though as I'd been dealing with Maes's inquiries for the past three weeks. There was a reason for the rank difference between the two.

Entering Mustang's office I found myself greeted by the entire group as they all looked up to see me. Greeting them I said, "Hey guys! How's it been going on out here in Eastern." They all seemed to have different replies with the same underlining result, 'Paperwork'. I chuckled a bit as their depressed responses were met with a clicking noise from Hawkeye's pistol quickly sending them scrambling back to work. Looking at the Lieutenant she seemed busy, but spared me a glance and a nod of her own before pointing me toward Mustang's office and then, A smile? I thought as it quickly faded and she returned to her work.

The reply my knock was met with was a sharp, "Come in," from the Colonel himself and I stepped inside. This time I was met with papers strewn all over the floor as the Colonel stood on his chair fiddling with the window. Quickly shutting the door so the others didn't hear, "Colonel you really shouldn't be doing that. Who knows how many snipers may be outside sir." I said teasingly as he turned to look at who'd spoken. When his eyes finally found me he seemed to smile slightly at the jest before noticing the documents in my hand and his face fell a bit.

Quickly getting off his chair he turned and took the documents from my outstretched hand and began to shuffle through them while mumbling something about not having enough paperwork. Deciding I'd tormented the poor Colonel enough since my arrival I bent down on one knee and began picking up the papers and organized them for him.

When I'd finished I stood up and placed the three different packets on the desk Mustang currently was now sitting at. Looking up from the documents he'd been reading he looked up and seemed surprised to see me. "Oh, I thought you left. Did you just organize those?"

Looking down at the three packets I furrowed my brow in thought before responding, "Yes?" I half said, half asked before looking back at him.

"Well, thanks I guess," he said as an awkward silence followed and his eyes seemed to drift off.

"You alright Mustang?" I began looking for something to keep his attention to reality. Shaking his head sharply, Mustang seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping focused today.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Lieutenant. Just haven't had a good nights sleep in awhile. Not with..." he trailed off a bit before catching himself, "With Edward Elric and his exams. I seem to be putting more effort than I thought I'd put in it." He looked back at me with a look of challenge almost daring me to press the conversation. Unfortunately, to his great disappointment, I did.

"Sir, forgive the insubordination, but that's complete bullshit. You've been dreaming about Ishval haven't you?" I demanded.

Mustang opened his mouth to either protest or threaten me, but stopped and replied more calmly, "Yes. How could you tell?" he asked.

"Sir, My family on my world has had quite a few war veterans and I've met more than my share of other vets. I'm more attuned to the stress of vets than most, sir." He looked at me and let his face fall into his hands.

"Am I that transparent lieutenant?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say transparent, but you just don't seem to be trying to hide it."

"Some days it's harder to hide than others. Especially when you bring me files like these." That response brought a quizzical look to my face. "These soldiers have been in numerous conflicts despite the age of most of them and all of them have been through the same, or a similar, hell to that of Ishval."

Looking back at the Colonel I noticed a look of pain, "Sir, that's why I need them. They've been through hell just as you have and most of them haven't fallen into that routine most veterans seem to find themselves."

"All but a few, like this one." He said setting the file I'd made a point of having in the collection.

Looking down I read the name of Master Sergeant Decker, the man whose life I'd saved during my introduction to the new world I found myself in. "I'm not a fool sir. I need a veteran like Decker with me to keep my head in check." Mustang only nodded in response and smiled slightly.

"Can't have you getting ahead of yourself I suppose now can we?" He half asked, half said.

"Sir?" I replied and was in turn rewarded with Mustang waving the question away before taking the file back and placing it with the others on top.

"Don't worry lieutenant. I'll see what I can do about these candidates." Mustang sighed as he finished his statement before leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. "You know Avery, I never did get to talk to you as a person when we met. Caution overrode my senses."

"That's completely understandable sir."

"No, it's not. I should at least get to know you a little. Hughes seemed to trust you after your first meeting, but I still wasn't sure. That's why I allowed you to be placed under his command and not mine."

"What changed sir?" I asked a little uncertain where he was going with this rare opening of feelings.

"Honestly... These files. Normally the highest a soldier can come out of the Academy as is a Sergeant, but Bradley put you into that new training program and made you a Lieutenant. Then there's the fact that a lieutenant is assigned a platoon and has to make do with what he's given, but the Fuhrer wanted you to pick members for your own. He sent an order to Hughes to give you permission to choose your platoon. At first I was worried it was some sort of trap that he was laying by giving you your own resources, but now that I've looked at the files for the candidates. I'm not sure. Combine that with Hughes's trust and... well I trust you aren't trying to kill me now at least."

Smiling at the Colonel for this show of trust by telling me how he felt about me I opened my mouth to speak, "Colonel, I would have thought the trust of your first lieutenant would be enough." My words must have been like a bullet wound as he winced and looked at me carefully before smiling awkwardly.

"Actually it's because she was so quick to trust you that worried me so much. She's like a sister to me lieutenant and I would do anything to make sure no one hurts her." He looked at me, his eyes now holding a fire.

Looking into his burning eyes I nodded and said "Good talk Colonel. Let me know if you ever want to grab a drink later and do this again. I appreciate you trusting me this much. Will that be all sir?" Mustang nodded and I smiled at the Colonel before performing a crisp salute and turning to the door.

"Oh, Avery," turning to face the Colonel over my shoulder I looked back at him before he said, " This is going to take awhile so why don't you stay in Eastern. I'll let Hughes know I'll need some time to work my magic and that I'll need you here in Eastern for a bit so you can keep tabs on Edward's progress. His final exams are this week and I'm sure you'll want to be there if he passes. Besides you look like you haven't gotten much sleep yourself. I'll let him know I'll need you for a whole week." Smiling at the Colonel I nodded, "Why don't you talk to Havoc about showing you around. Tell him I said he can have the rest of the day off." Nodding I opened the door and made my way out of the office.

Closing the door behind me I looked up at Hawkeye who was still completely focused on her work. Deciding I had a week to talk to the blonde beauty, I smiled to the rest of the team and said, "Well it looks like I'm staying in Eastern for the rest of the week. Havoc, the colonel asked me to tell you that you've got the rest of the day off to show me around." Havoc smiled back before reaching for a cigarette from the pack he kept in his chest pocket.

Looking up from her desk however, Hawkeye said, "Try not to get into too much trouble gentleman. I'd hate to have to drag you back here and explain yourselves to the Colonel at gun point."

Smiling at Hawkeye I gave her my best thumbs up before saying, "We'll do our best not to get caught Lieutenant." She waved us away in reply before we left.

The rest of the day was spent with Havoc as we made our way around town so Havoc could show me the sights and get me acquainted with Eastern a bit better. As we made our way around the town I found myself wondering at how much it felt like Central, Great, I'm going to be so lost, I thought as we made our way down the sidewalk. Havoc must have noticed something about my body language because he tried to allay any worries I may have about the city. His assurance was met with a mere shrug as we continued with the tour.

* * *

**Sorry everybody. This is the last pre story chapter, I promise. From now on the Chapters will be in tune with the story, of course there will be changes as it continues, but for the most part the main story starts next chapter. Please enjoy!**


End file.
